The invention relates to brake bands in general, and more particularly to improvements in methods of making brake bands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,706 granted Jul. 29, 1986 to John C. Blinks et al. for "Double wrap brake band" discloses a brake band for use in automatic transmissions of motor vehicles. Such brake bands can be utilized with advantage in automatic transmissions of the torque converter type wherein a driven shaft extends from the torque converter into the transmission to a unit having one or more clutch drums. Double wrap brake bands are placed around such drums and performs the function of effecting gear changes and of controlling the direction of rotation of the output shaft of the transmission. The disclosure of the patent to Blinks et al. is incorporated herein by reference.